A skin lesion is a superficial growth or patch of the skin that does not resemble the area surrounding it. Skin lesions can be grouped into two categories: primary and secondary. Primary skin lesions are variations in color or texture that may be present at birth, such as moles or birthmarks, or that may be acquired during a person's lifetime, such as those associated with infectious diseases (e.g. warts or acne), allergic reactions (e.g. hives or contact dermatitis), or environmental agents (e.g. sunburn, pressure, or temperature extremes). Secondary skin lesions are those changes in the skin that result from primary skin lesions, either as a natural progression or as a result of a person manipulating (e.g. scratching or picking at) a primary lesion.
Although there are certain methods and techniques for application of skin medications and for treatment of skin lesions, the main effort has been given so far to the development of transdermal drug delivery systems in the form of patches, designed to deliver drugs into the sub-epidermal capillary blood vessel network, to achieve a systemic effect. There is still a long felt need to develop an easy to handle (e.g., pen-like) drug delivery device which will enable to provide a controlled quick and precise dosage, and precise pressure and depth of a topical drug delivery to a skin lesion (intra-epidermally or intradermally) or any other purposes, to obtain optimal clinical results.